beauty_and_the_beast_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Our Story Begins (Beauty and the Were-Echidna version)
In a forest of some sort, many animals were busy doing their natural thing with a deer (possibly Bambi's mother) drinking from the creek. At a beautiful castle in Arendelle, many portraits were shown. "Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young echidna prince, named Knuckles, lived in a shining castle." On the first stained glass window, it showed a young echidna being vain. He is a 6-year-old red echidna with red dreadlocks, purple eyes, and tan skin, wearing a white crescent on his chest and white gloves with four knuckles total, two on each hand, red shoes with green cuffs, and silver buckles. His name was Knuckles. "Although he had everything his heart desired, Knuckles was spoiled, selfish, and unkind." Then, another stain glass showed a woman with pale skin, long, wavy, fire-red hair that reaches her waist, dull orange eyes that — instead of having whites, have a pale yellow color — eyelids that are smeared over with a warm cocoa brown, two small horns peaking out from her shoulders, a forehead crest, shaped like a black, upside-down boomerang, with two white dots up and down, particularly point fingernails that are painted a dark red, and dark purple lips, wearing a simple, form-fitting dark-purple dress — with the top of her dress pointed in towards her neck, and a background of black — a silver armlet and a bracelet, and a turquoise stone wrapped around in gold strips and similar earrings. Her name was Queen Beryl, and she was showing a red sparkling rose to Knuckles. "But then, on Christmas one winter's night, an old beggar woman named Queen Beryl came to the castle and offered him a single rose in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold." On the next glass window, Knuckles turned away while Beryl glanced. "Repulsed by her haggard appearance, Knuckles sneered at the gift and turned Beryl away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within." The door was closed as Beryl transformed. In the next one, it showed her true form as Knuckles was down on his knees, begging the true form please. The true form was an Italian woman with vivid bright blonde hair tied in a bun and blue eyes, wearing a sparkling blue ball gown, white petticoat, a light blue headband, matching opera gloves, a black choker, and glass slippers. She was also carrying a wand. Her name was Cinderella, the fairy princess. "And when he dismissed her again, Beryl's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful fairy princess named Cinderella. Knuckles tried to apologize, but it was too late. For she saw that there was no real love in his heart." On the fifth stain glass window, Cinderella tapped her wand on the shameful echidna. Then, on the last two stain glass windows, two gloved hands transformed into claws. The castle became more darker, and it was covered by large dark gray thunderclouds. "And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous were-echidna and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there." Ten years later, in reality, the Were-Echidna ran his claws the picture of himself when he was 6 before turning away and moaning. Now a glowing mirror was lying next to the sparkling rose (now inside the glass container) on a small table (covered with pink tablecloth). "Ashamed of his monstrous form, the Were-Echidna concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 16th year. If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a were-echidna for all time." Now, a downpour of heavy rain fell outside the castle, followed by loud claps of thunder and flashes of lightning. "As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a were-echidna?" Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies Category:Fan Fiction